London's Gala TNG
by shannyfish
Summary: Out of the SG TNG universe, so if you don't know what that is...read the author's note first! Chrislyn and all Luna Foundation members are summoned back to London for it's annual gala and all hell breaks loose...
1. London House

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do. However the TNG characters belong to us.  
  
Author's Note: This SG:TNG story takes place after "In Training" AND "The Road Paved With Good Intentions"..for more information on the TNG characters and the SG:TNG universe check out http://www.geocites.com/stargatetng/index.html find all you want to know about how the SGC has changed, the TNG SGC personnel, and the Luna Foundation.oh and if you're not into the SG:TNG universe you might not like this cause non of it takes place off world or at the SGC.  
  
  
  
Stargate: The Next Generation "London's Gala"  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - London House  
  
London House Limo - Approaching London House  
  
Avery and Renee had been picked up at the airport, since there were so many Luna Foundation helicopters that would be landing on the grounds of the grounds of the London House grounds. Avery rolled down the window when they came up to the London House gates and as soon as they entered the London House could be seen. The London House was actually a huge ancient British castle that's interior had been modernized. Renee was shocked at what she saw. "Th.this.is where you live?" she asked.  
  
"Well, this is my home, when I'm not at the SGC," Avery explained.  
  
"It's so big."  
  
Avery smiled, "yes it is, and only five people live here."  
  
"Only five?"  
  
"The London House only has five members right now. My grandmother is the head of the house, my mum, my father, my sister and myself."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think we have the smallest number of people in all fifteen member houses.everyone else at LEAST has ten."  
  
"So, I'm going to meet your parents?" Renee asked somewhat afraid.  
  
"And my sister and grandmother, well if my sister's here.she tends to take trips without letting anyone know."  
  
"I see."  
  
Avery smiled, "don't worry Renee.they'll love you."  
  
"Uh.huh," Renee said somewhat unsure as the limo parked and the door was opened for them.  
  
Renee and Avery quickly exited the limo and made their way to the front door, which was quickly opened by Avery's mother, Doris Clarkson. She was about sixty and had short red-brown hair and warm brown eyes. She smiled sweetly at them and then turned to Avery and hugged him tightly, "we've missed you Avery!" she told him in her English accent.  
  
"Mum!" Avery scolded slightly embarrassed pulling away.  
  
Doris turned her attention to the young lady standing next to Avery, "and you MUST be Renee.I've heard much about you."  
  
Avery was in shock, "how?!"  
  
"Well if you weren't going to tell me, then I had to research it myself.I looked through Victoria's e-mails.it's not like she's checked them!"  
  
Avery was even more embarrassed now, but held in the urge to yell 'mum' again. Avery frowned, "yes mum this is Renee. Lt. Renee Petersen, actually she's in the Air Force."  
  
"I see." Doris said somewhat disapproving.  
  
Renee was nervous. All she wanted to do was go home. Well at least it would only be two or three days, it couldn't be that bad. "Um hi, I'm Renee," she said trying to smile as much as possible. For some reason, she didn't want to be not liked by Doris Clarkson, maybe it was the fact that she was an adult or the fact that she was starting to like Avery and his mother hating her would not be a good thing. Greeeaaatt, another person who doesn't like the fact that I joined the Air Force.first Terrance and now Avery's mother! The Air Force isn't that bad, is it?!  
  
Doris opened the door wider, "oh where are my manners? Do come in, both of you."  
  
Avery and Renee entered and Avery helped Renee take off her jacket and hung it up before doing the same with his coat. "So, are any of the other houses here, yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, Renee is going to need a gown for the gala.we didn't have time to have one made in Colorado Springs."  
  
"Oh, of course! I'll send Bonita up to take measurements after you've settled into your room," Doris told Renee.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," Renee said somewhat quietly. This was going to be a long couple of days.Renee thought to herself.  
  
"I'll show you to your room," Avery said taking her arm and leading her up the grand staircase and to her room. "I hope this will be fine," Avery said as he lead her into a rather large royal looking bedroom. "Your items will be brought up soon."  
  
Renee walked into the center of the room just trying to take in the elegant room. It reminded her of a bedroom a queen would have in movies. "Thanks," she told him still trying to take in everything. Okay, so Avery's family lives in castle.and the inside is normal, except the bedrooms look like they're for kings or something.it's beautiful.but it's weird.  
  
"I'll probably be downstairs most of the day.so if you need anything come and get me, okay?" Avery asked smiling. He was happy she had agreed to come along even though she was still in love with Scott Hacker.  
  
"Okay," Renee said and then sat on the large bed and watched as Avery left.  
  
  
  
The Next Day. Leaving Colorado Springs  
  
Montreal had sent two of its helicopters and also sent Johnathan Crewe to pick up their kids plus Robin Sharp who was accompanying Chrislyn and Matthew. They were to fly to London, and that night the Gala would begin. The first night was always the less formal night, which served as a time to catch up with other houses' members. The second night would be the full formal gala, with the ball gowns. Matthew, Christopher, and David were all in their tuxedoes, the guys always had to be in tuxedoes whether it was the first or second night. Chrislyn, Danaë, Fiona and Robin were all in dresses. Chrislyn was in a light blue and silver dress that only fell to right below her knees. Danaë was in her usual midnight blue dress that was full length, she always wore the same design dress to the first night, it made Christopher's job of matching much less of a hassle. Fiona was also in a dark blue dress that was not quite as long as Danaë's, but still different. And Robin, well she wasn't very happy with the fact that she had to wear a dress and the fact that Fiona and Danaë had had way too much fun doing her hair for her liking. She was happy though that at least Chrislyn had gotten her a light blue dress, she would have had a fit if it was pink. All were wearing cloaks, which only the Montreal and Dublin houses did. The cloaks were dark blue velvet that was lined in light blue silk and had silver edging and a silver clasp. David, Fiona, Danaë, and Christopher got into one of the helicopters, while Chrislyn, Matthew, Robin, and Johnathan got into the other. The helicopters took off and headed to London.  
  
  
  
Later That Day. London House  
  
The first to arrive in London were from Paris, Moscow, and Madrid. Doris and Nathan Clarkson greeted the guests. Robert Tainn from Paris House had brought Andrew Tainn, Emily Parker, Tobias Adair, and Kathryn Alexander with him, which were all around twenty and they were to represent the Paris Luna Foundation House at the Gala. From Moscow, Demitri and Ana Marek, Nikohli and Jennifer Anja, Vince Nadie, and Jolie Raisa had come to the Gala, which was unusual since Moscow was usually busy and unable to attend Luna Foundation events. Madrid House had sent Juan Cortez, Maria Barto, Jose Corazon, Jade and Andres Martinez. Moscow and Madrid houses and Robert Tainn were escorted to their rooms in the lower east wing of the London House, while the younger adults were taken to the upper west wing of London House. The younger generations were usually isolated to one section of the house, so they wouldn't disturb the more mature adults.  
  
"ANDREW!" Emily yelled after their escort left.  
  
"What?" he asked confused at why he was getting yelled at.  
  
"Where are they?!"  
  
Tobias and Kathryn were also standing in the hallway watching. "Don't worry, they're coming, Emily," Kathryn told her friend.  
  
"They might not like it, but they're coming," Tobias added.  
  
Andrew crossed his arms and looked back over at Emily. "Montreal and Dublin come in at the same time, and it's not even that late yet, give them some time."  
  
"You said that they'd be here when we got here!" Emily complained.  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, "so I was wrong! It happens a lot!" Andrew turned and walked into his room closing the door behind him.  
  
Kathryn giggled, "you are going to drive him crazy!"  
  
"She's right, Em," Tobias agreed.  
  
Emily smiled, "that would be such a bad thing, why again?"  
  
Tobias just shook his head.  
  
"You do know Avery's back," Kathryn told her friend.  
  
"Oh good grief!" Emily said and then turned to go into her room as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Few Minutes Later. London House  
  
Florence, Tokyo, Bangkok, Stockholm, and Berlin Houses were coming in. Florence and Berlin had come in via a taxi cab after taking a commercial airline and landing not far from London House. Florence had sent Diana Cascata, Luke Cascata, Gabrielle Ling, Abigal Conner, and Lysander Naal. Tokyo sent Brock Cais, Malikai Chi, Magena Hana, Gin Hana, and Haru Goro. Bankok had only sent Kachina Daw and Lance Anderson as the representatives for that house. Stockholm on the other hand had only sent one person to represent them, Kristen Fynn. Berlin had Jeff Coburn, William Ballard, Lynn Ballard, James Ballard, and Moira Deiter to attend on their behalf. Doris Clarkson was happy that at least eight of the fourteen houses they were expecting had arrived. From the houses that had arrived only four were under twenty nine years of age.  
  
  
  
Upstairs - London House  
  
"OH MY GOD! MALIKAI!" Emily screamed and ran and hugged her when she saw her immediately alerting the others that at least Tokyo had arrived.  
  
Malikai just stood there being hugged. "You'd think you've never seen in us in years, Em," Malikai told her friend.  
  
Brock and Kristen stood behind Malikai a bit scared at how Emily would react to anyone else.  
  
Tobias spotted Brock and Kristen and smiled. "Maybe if you move quickly she won't see you."  
  
Kathryn went over to Emily, "CALM DOWN.  
  
"So, who else is here?" Andrew asked Kristen.  
  
"That we care about?" Kristen asked back and Andrew nodded. "James Ballard, well if we wanna play with a ten year old boy."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, we're still waiting on Montreal and Dublin, I take it," Brock asked no one in particular.  
  
"They're ALWAYS 'fashionably' late."  
  
"Right." 


	2. Dublin and Montreal

**Author's Note:** the name Eire is pronounced Air-a.  
  
  
**Chapter 2 - Dublin and Montreal**  
  
  
**Much Later That Day…  
London House**  
  
The last two Luna Foundation Houses to arrive in London where Dublin and Montreal. Dublin landed first while the Montreal helicopters circled until the Dublin House helicopters were finished letting off members. The Dublin house consisted of the Cox, Davis, and Patterson families. The two heads of the house were there Brian and Danielle Cox, both were gray haired with blue eyes and in their late fifties. Bennett Cox was also present; he was in his late twenties and had blue eyes and short curly red hair. He would be the next to lead the Dublin House. Also there was Brittany and Dallas Patterson. Brittany was in her late twenties was had long red hair and blue eyes, her husband had remained behind in Dublin while she brought their son, Dallas. Dallas was only six and had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was extremely smart for his age. Cassidy and Eire Davis were also there and both had blue eyes and curly red hair. Cassidy was in her mid twenties and like Brittany her husband had stayed behind and she had brought her five year old daughter. The group was dressed in formal wear in greens and whites all in emerald cloaks. They waited for their helicopters take off and for the Montreal ones to land.  
  
The first helicopter with the parents landed. It had been timed that they all flew in at the same time. The parents unloaded and greeted with Brian and Danielle. They were having their parents' moment. The next helicopter landed and Danaë, Christopher, Fiona, and David got off. They walked over and greeted the awaiting Dublin House members. The helicopter took off and the last Montreal helicopter. Johnathan, Chrislyn, Matthew, and Robin got out and the last helicopter left. Johnathan headed inside immediately and the others went to greet the others.   
  
"Chrislyn!" Cassidy greeted happily in her Irish accent. "How are you doing? I hear that you're an Orion now."  
  
Chrislyn blushed, "not exactly yet, there was an emergency and it is postponed."  
  
"I see," Cassidy said as Matthew walked up with Robin. "And who is this little one?"  
  
"This is Robin Sharp, her mother's my best friend," Chrislyn tried to explain.  
  
"I see. It's very nice to meet you Miss Robin Sharp."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too," Robin said trying to be polite.  
  
"I'm Cassidy Davis by the way…and how old are you?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"I have a daughter that's around here somewhere and she's five, her name's Eire…and Dallas is a year older and he's around too."  
  
Brittany walked over with Bennett and joined the circle that was forming. "So, Chrislyn and Matthew, we hear there's some big news with you two." Brittany had obviously kept in touch with Astrid and Paul.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Chrislyn told them.   
  
"Aww Montreal's littlest girl is pregnant!" Brittany hugged Chris.  
  
"Now, if they can only get married," Danaë interrupted with David, Christopher, and Fiona.  
  
"We WILL get married," Matthew told her.  
  
"Not that any of us have had our ceremonies."  
  
"I don't know about you but I really could care less about the white fluffy dress and the big party," Fiona said.  
  
"Well we're all happy for you, for all of you," Cassidy told them all.  
  
"Dallas! Eire! Come here!" Brittany yelled and the two children came over. She looked up at Chrislyn, "I think we're ready to proceed in, what do you think?"  
  
"We have to line up," Chrislyn told her.  
  
"She's right, wouldn't want to look sloppy," David said.  
  
They lined up with Eire, Robin, and Dallas in the front and then Cassidy, Chrislyn, and Matthew in the next line with Brittany, Fiona, and David in the next, and finally Bennett, Danaë, and Christopher in the last row. The parents lined up in their own way and walked into the London House with the kids' formation right behind them.   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
**Grand Ballroom - London House  
**  
The Montreal and Dublin Houses marched in with their emerald and royal blue cloaks on. It was always something that made Evelyn Carter go on and on about for the night about how it's the 21st century now. The other houses' members were already downstairs in the ballroom when the last groups arrived.  
  
Doris and Nathan Clarkson walked up to the parents to greet them all. "Always have to make a scene, don't you," Nathan commented semi joking.  
  
"Isn't it to be expected by now?" Ian asked.  
  
"If we didn't do it it would break tradition," Ashlyn added.  
  
"Ah, yes, tradition IS always important," Doris agreed. "Welcome to London, make yourselves all at home."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
**Renee's Room - London House**  
  
Renee had been delivered a violet formal dress and was having trouble fastening it. It wasn't like she usually went to balls. She just couldn't reach the eyelets and it was very frustrating. A knock came at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Victoria," a woman with an English accent answered.  
  
"Come in," Renee said not knowing what else to do.  
  
The door opened and a woman that was a few years older than her walked in, she had dark brown hair pulled up and was wearing a red formal dress. "I'm Victoria, Avery's sister. I was wondering if you needed help with anything. I think Avery is afraid you'll run away or something."  
  
"I'm just having trouble fastening my dress."  
  
Victoria smiled sweetly, "turn around; it'll only take a second."  
  
Renee did as she was told; at least Avery's sister was nice.   
  
Victoria quickly fastened the back of the dress. "Okay, you're all done. Are you okay now?"  
  
"I think so," Renee answered still kind of unsure.  
  
"Okay, well Avery is waiting outside and I'll be around, so don't hesitate to ask," Victoria told Renee before leaving.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Renee quickly looked at herself in the mirror turning around in her dress a bit. She smiled and then tried to pull her hair up and put on make up as quickly as womanly possible.  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
**Grand Ballroom - London House**  
  
As soon as it was possible, the kids all separated from their chaperones, even though they were all in their twenties they felt like they were all still seven. All the younger adults headed into the foyer area along with any kids they had brought with them. At first Montreal and Dublin were the only ones in the foyer, but that soon changed. Soon, Brock Cais and Malikai Chi from Tokyo House, Kristen Fynn from Stockholm House, Andrew Tainn, Emily Parker, Kathryn Alexander, and Tobias Adair from Paris House, and Atlantis Drake and Eric Drake from Cairo House joined the younger adults from Montreal and Dublin. They all began discussing current events within the world and the Luna Foundation along with general catching up.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
**Foyer - London House**  
  
The younger kids all gathered not too far from the other group. Eire and Dallas looked at Robin. "So, WHO are you again?" Eire asked not used to having strange kids around her.  
  
"Robin Mackenzie Sharp," she responded.  
  
"And why are you here?" Dallas questioned.  
  
Ten year old James Ballard interrupted, "she can be here if she wants."   
  
"Stay out of this!"  
  
"Pretty tough for a six year old boy!"  
  
"Yeah, well you're the one that's protecting a girl that doesn't belong here!"  
  
"I don't need to be protected!" Robin yelled at Dallas.  
  
James turned to Robin, "don't worry I'm a professional. The name's Ballard. James Ballard."  
  
The kids all laughed.   
  
Three more kids came over and joined the group. Naomi Dyllis who was also four, America Lane who was fifteen, and Sarah Lane who was ten. Naomi had medium length light brown curly hair and green eyes. She smiled kindly at Robin, "hello, I'm Naomi, who are you?"  
  
Robin was getting tired of telling everyone who she was. "Robin Mackenzie Sharp," she told Naomi dully.  
  
"Oh," Naomi said confused. "What house are you with?"  
  
"None."  
  
Naomi looked confused and looked over at America and Sarah not knowing why Robin was there.  
  
America smiled and looked at Robin, "who are you here with then?"  
  
"What is this twenty questions?" Robin asked her back annoyed.  
  
"We're just curious; usually everyone here is from a Luna Foundation House."  
  
"I'm here with my Aunt Chwislyn," Robin answered.  
  
"You're here with Chrislyn? Really?" Sarah asked.   
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Just leave her alone," Dallas told them. "She obviously doesn't know anything, so just leave her alone."  
  
"We're not doing anything," Sarah told him.  
  
"You know they're not going to bring us anymore if we can't behave in front of guests," Eire argued.  
  
"True," America said. "Well, Sarah, James, and I are going to leave you little children while we go float around." America, Sarah, and James quickly left heading back into the grand ballroom.  
  
Robin looked back over at Dallas, Eire, and Naomi. "Don't they like my Aunt Chwis?" Robin asked confused.  
  
"When they all came in here I heard someone talking about her bad," Eire told Robin.  
  
"There's definitely something weird going on," Dallas agreed. "But there usually has to be something crazy going on, it's like a rule or something…and it's usually with the older kids."  
  
Robin looked from the group in front of her to the group Chrislyn and Matthew were talking to, Chris and Matt had made sure that they could see Robin. Robin looked back over at the other three. "School is much better than this."  
  
"You don't like school?" Naomi asked her a bit surprised.  
  
"Not really, I got in trouble at my school."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Yeah, no one's ever gotten into trouble at our school, right Eire?" Dallas stated.  
  
"Nope, no one…like ever," Eire confirmed.  
  
"I beat this girl up," Robin shrugged, "they were being mean. They were just jealous cause I'm smarter than them."  
  
"You beat someone up?" Naomi asked very shocked. She wasn't a girl who was about to hurt anyone let alone beat someone up.  
  
"It wasn't hard."  
  
"Oh my god…that's so sad! The poor poor girl!"   
  
"I'm sure she's fine!" Robin said matter of factly.  
  
"We might actually get along," Dallas said smiling at Robin. "Even though we only all have to be here for another day or maybe two."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
**  
Foyer - London House**  
  
Dr. Avery Clarkson, Lt. Renee Petersen, and Victoria Clarkson walked down the staircase and right into the group that had already formed.  
  
Chrislyn saw them coming, and quickly looked at Matthew, "behave."  
  
Matthew, of course, didn't look happy. Not that any of them much liked Avery.  
  
"Yes, EVERYONE behave," Bennett reinforced and everyone nodded.  
  
Chrislyn was in a pretty good mood, and even though she knew inviting them into the group would probably cause havoc, she hoped since Renee was there it would be less likely to happen. Chrislyn smiled and looked over to Victoria, Avery, and Renee, "please. Join us!"  
  
Victoria didn't hesitate; she talked to a lot of the people in the group on a regular basis. Victoria was sort of the rebel of London House, she could get her doctorate if she wanted to, but she really didn't want to. She liked to travel a lot, and was content with going off and doing whatever pleased her.  
  
Avery looked at Matthew, Christopher, and David and then back to Chrislyn, "only if it's all right with your colleagues."  
  
Chrislyn smiled and then looked over at Matthew.  
  
"Of course it's fine," Mathew lied TRYING to be as polite as possible.  
  
So, Avery and Renee also joined the group. Renee was nervous, but the thought that she knew at LEAST Avery, Chrislyn, and Matthew made it a bit better.  
  
"Hello Renee," Chrislyn greeted her. "Enjoying the London House so far?"  
  
Renee nodded.  
  
Matthew noticed Kristen, Brock, and the others were a bit confused that Chrislyn knew who Avery's date was and they didn't. "We forgot to introduce Renee, Chris," Matthew told his fiancée.  
  
"Sorry," Chrislyn said forgetting that not everyone knew Renee there.  
  
Matthew looked at the others and motioned to Renee, "this is Lt. Renee Petersen she works with us at the SGC."  
  
Renee thought to herself, great! Now, I'll hear how horrible it is that I'm in the Air Force…again! AND isn't the SGC suppose to be a secret?!  
  
"So, what branch of the US military are you in?" Brock asked.  
  
"The Air Force…"  
  
"That's very interesting," Malikai told her. "No one in the Luna Foundation has been in the military since I think World War I, and they were drafted."  
  
"Is it THAT uncommon?" Renee asked somewhat surprised.  
  
"We try to be as peaceful and educated as possible," Avery tried to explain.  
  
"Exactly!" Emily agreed.  
  
"There are fifteen Luna Foundation Houses here tonight and they're from all over the world and we all get along together fine," Tobias tried to explain further.  
  
"Well, at least for the most part," Danae added and everyone smiled.  
  
"Like now," Victoria started, "we're all getting along…especially since we're all hiding from our parents and any other chaperones that happened to be here."  
  
"I see," Renee said happy that no one had started going off on how the USAF sucked or anything. She was feeling quite a bit more comfortable with the group.  
  
Chrislyn looked over to check on Robin, who was still conversing with Dallas, Eire, and Naomi. At least she seems to be behaving, Chrislyn thought to herself. Maybe she'll make friends with them and they can keep in touch.  
  
"So tell us about the Stargate Program," Atlantis prompted.  
  
"Yes, please," Eric, Alantis' brother urged.  
  
Renee looked confusingly at Avery, Chrislyn, and Matthew.  
  
"The Luna Foundation knows about the SGC, Renee," Matthew told her.  
  
"Just not much," Avery added.  
  
So, they all started talking about the Stargate, missions, the teams, and what it was like until pretty late.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
**  
Quarters - London House  
**  
It wasn't long before the night was over, well at least for Chrislyn, she was tired. Being pregnant seemed to make really tired. The London House was big, but not big enough. Chrislyn, Matthew, Christopher, Danaë, Fiona, David, and Robin all had to share a room. The room though was quite big. There were two beds and cots brought in with bedding. Matthew, David and Fiona slept on the cots letting Chrislyn and Robin have one of the beds and Danaë and Christopher the other. The others were all, all ready asleep, except Chrislyn and Robin. Chrislyn still needed to write in her journal. Chrislyn pulled out her journal and opened it.   
  
Robin sat up wondering what Chrislyn was doing. "Aunt Chwis? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to write in my journal."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm suppose to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're suppose to keep a journal in the Luna Foundation, so when people know what you did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Chrislyn started writing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Chrislyn smiled, "I guess so we're not forgotten."  
  
"Oh otay," Robin said laying back down in bed.  
  
Chrislyn continued to write in her journal…  
  
January 17, 2003  
  
Matthew, Christopher, David, Fiona, Danaë, Johnathan, Robin, and I flew to London House via two Montreal House helicopters. The first night wasn't anything big…it was just talking and catching up. I realized that Glenn was right…that I need to grow up and be less dependent. So, I tried…I was away from the others some of the night, well Robin was with me. Luckily there was no catastrophe well at least not tonight.  
  
Chrislyn closed her journal and set it on the bed stand. "Are you going to bed now Aunt Chwis?" Robin asked as Chrislyn turned off the light.  
  
"Yes, and you need to, too," Chrislyn said laying down in the bed putting her arms around Robin. "Night Sweetie."  
  
"Night. I wuv you."  
  
"I love you, too," Chrislyn said before closing her eyes and her and Robin both falling asleep.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


End file.
